Sueños
by Alquimista
Summary: Cuando la vida se hace demasiado dura, Ron empieza a no poder distinguir los sueños de la realidad. PostHogwarts. RWHG.


Aviso: No tengo los derechos de nada, ni hago esto para ganar nada, ni nada que se le parezca...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueños.

Una pequeña placa; eso es todo lo que queda. Una pequeña placa en un pequeño cementerio muggle en las afueras de Londres.

Hace una mañana estupenda; una ligera brisa y un cálido sol que aparece y desaparece entre las nubes. Estamos regresando de poner flores en su tumba. Harry, Ginny, sus padres y yo. Como todos y cada uno de los jodidos aniversarios desde su muerte.

Tres años después y todavía no logro comprender como puede ser que de la persona más maravillosa que haya existido jamás, solo quede un pequeño trozo de metal oxidado. ¿Cómo puede desaparecer en la nada tanta pasión, tanta inteligencia, tanta bondad? ¿Qué clase de justicia hay en esta mierda de mundo?

Todo esto no es mas que una jodida broma del destino. Lo que no habían logrado años de peligros al lado de Harry o una larga y sangrienta guerra, lo habían conseguido unos cuantos idiotas que ni siquiera eran capaces de aparecerse... Los aurores del ministerio no tardaron ni una semana en capturarlos. Pero, ¿De qué me servía eso? No de mucho. Saber que se pasarían el resto de su puta vida en Azkaban no me la iba a devolver.

Al otro lado de la calle veo el Caldero chorreante. No es mi local favorito, pero su whisky de fuego sabe igual que en cualquier otro sitio. No tardo ni medio segundo en decidir que me importa una mierda lo que Harry o Ginny puedan decir; Necesito un trago, y lo necesito ahora.

Un grito y el chillido de unos neumáticos sobre el asfalto me hacen volver la cabeza. Algo enorme se me echa encima. Soy un auror entrenado; tendría que poder esquivar un coche fácilmente, pero por un instante me quedo mirándolo, sin hacer nada, simplemente viendo como se me acerca. Solo ha sido un instante, quizás una décima de segundo, pero cuando quiero reaccionar es ya demasiado tarde. Espero sentir el golpe, o dolor... o algo, pero no siento nada. Simplemente todo desaparece, incluido yo.

---

"Ron... ¡Ron, despierta!" Alguien me esta hablando... y no paran de zarandearme.

Inmediatamente abro los ojos. No estoy tirado en la calle, encima de un charco de sangre, como esperaba. Estoy en la madriguera, sentado en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea. Me giro para ver quien me ha despertado y la veo sentada a mi lado, sonriéndome, como si regresar del mundo de los muertos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mi mente simplemente deja de funcionar. Hermione esta a mi lado, en la Madriguera... perfectamente viva, simplemente perfecta. En estos años no ha cambiado nada, tiene el mismo pelo enmarañado, la misma sonrisa dulce, los mismos ojos cálidos. Me duele el pecho... mucho. Siento dolor, angustia, alegría, felicidad... no sé lo que siento, demasiadas cosas.

"Hermione, estas... viva." Mi voz suena extraña, estrangulada.

Ella deja de sonreír y me mira con el ceño fruncido. "Claro que estoy viva. ¿Qué esperabas?... Ron, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas llorando."

"Estabas muerta, Hermione..." No puedo decir mas... la garganta se me cierra.

"Ron, solo ha sido un sueño, estoy perfectamente."

Entonces me doy cuenta... Esto es un sueño. Hermione sigue muerta y yo no soy mas que un estúpido.

"Joder... estoy soñando. ¿Verdad?... Esto solo es un sueño."

Hermione parece sorprendida y un poco asustada. "No digas tonterías, claro que no estas soñando."

Oculto la cara entre las manos. No puedo mirarla a la cara mientras le explico que esta muerta, que solo es el producto de una mente desequilibrada.

"Hermione, estoy soñando... o agonizando, quien sabe; Un coche me atropelló cuando volvíamos de visitar tu tumba... Harry siempre me obliga a ir. Piensa que viendo esa estúpida lápida aceptaré que ya no estas... que lo superaré antes... No tiene ni puta idea. Para él es muy fácil. Él tiene a Ginny y a sus hijas... Pero yo. ¿Qué demonios tengo yo?"

"Ron, no te encuentras bien. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Yo no estoy muerta y Ginny es la prometida de Terry... jamás perdonó que Harry la dejara atrás durante la guerra."

"Eso era antes de... Te secuestraron y te asesinaron cuando ibas a hacer una entrevista de trabajo al Ministerio... Cuando moriste, yo... bueno, supongo que me desconecte un poco de la realidad... me pase seis meses en San Mungo. Harry se encerró en su casa y dejó de comer, de hablar... de todo. La única capaz de sacarlo de ahí fue Ginny; un año después se casaron. Ahora son felices y tienen dos hijas preciosas, gemelas: Lilly y Hermione. Se lo pusieron por ti. Y Ginny esta ahora de cinco meses... A veces cuando les miro me imagino que somos nosotros... seguro que habríamos tenido unos hijos preciosos."

Levanto la mirada. Hermione se esta mordiendo el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. También esta llorando. Esta preciosa.

"Ron, no comprendo... ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Lo que mas siento es que jamás pude decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto te amo... Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida... Tantos años juntos y ni siquiera pude besarte ni una vez. Ni un beso, ni una despedida... nada..."

Otra vez estoy llorando, o quizás nunca he parado, intento apretar las mandíbulas y controlarme. Se supone que soy un hombre, un adulto... pero no puedo. Es como si todos estos años volvieran de golpe, todo el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad... Todas las lágrimas que no he llorado durante estos años intentan liberarse ahora, cada vez más calientes, quemándome las mejillas mientras se deslizan sobre mi rostro.

Siento los brazos de Hermione rodeándome, y me aferro a ella, apretándola contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. Ella devuelve mi abrazo y todo lo que puedo hacer es sollozar como un niño entre sus brazos...

---

Me despierto sobresaltado. Estoy en la cama de un hospital. Lo reconozco inmediatamente; San Mungo. Todo ha sido un sueño, otro de mis jodidos sueños.

Ginny esta a mi lado, sentada en el borde de la cama. Pone su mano sobre mi brazo, intentando darme ánimos. "Estabas soñando."

"Soñaba con ella. Estaba a mi lado, en la Madriguera." No hace falta decirle de quien hablo; Ella lo sabe tan bien como yo.

"Solo es una pesadilla, Ron. Nada más."

"No... La pesadilla no es cuando duermo, es cuando despierto."

No dice nada... no hay nada que decir, solo pasa su mano por mi brazo, intentando darme algo de consuelo.

Al día siguiente me dan el alta. Al parecer Harry se las ingenió para amortiguar el impacto con un hechizo. No sé si estarle agradecido o si odiarle. Quizás habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto allí mismo.

Me intentan convencer de que debería pasar la noche en su casa, de que no estoy totalmente recuperado, pero no lo logran. Tengo una cita con una botella de whisky en mi casa. Beber hasta perder el conocimiento quizás no sea muy inteligente, pero es la única forma que tengo de descansar. Cinco vasos después pierdo el conocimiento en el suelo, frente a mi chimenea.

---

La cabeza me va a estallar y todo me da vueltas. Al parecer ya no aguanto el alcohol como antes... Oigo susurrar algo y de repente todo se tranquiliza.

Abro los ojos. Ella esta arrodillada en el suelo, frente a mí.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Joder. Estoy soñando otra vez..."

"No, Ron. No estas soñando, nunca lo hiciste. Todo fue real, volviste a mí y me avisaste. Me salvaste la vida."

"Pero tú... ellos dijeron que te secuestraron, que intentaste escapar y que ellos..."

"Los estaba esperando... nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Les modifique la memoria para que creyeran que habían logrado capturarme."

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry era horriblemente desgraciado. Cuando me contaste que ellos estaban juntos y que eran felices... yo... decidí fingir mi muerte. Sé que es algo horriblemente cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no moría Ginny nunca le habría perdonado, y tu no habrías vuelto a avisarme."

"¿Fingiste... tu muerte?" Jamás he estado más furioso. Seis meses en San Mungo y después más de dos años... Sin darme cuenta mis manos están alrededor de su cuello. Ella no hace nada, deja que mis dedos rodeen su garganta mientras sigue hablando.

"No sabes lo que han sido estos años. Sin saber cuanto tenía que esperar. Viendo como sufríais, y sabiendo que todo era culpa mía. Me sentía tan sola, tan sucia. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Sé que después de lo que he hecho jamás podrás perdonarme... Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento. Lo siento tanto." Su mano esta en mi mejilla, acariciándome. Ella también esta llorando.

Aprieto ligeramente mis dedos sobre su cuello. Ella me mira. No hay miedo en sus ojos, solo sufrimiento y cariño. No aguanto más y tiro de ella hacia mí. Sus labios están calientes y húmedos. Sus brazos se enroscan alrededor de mi cuello y su cuerpo se pega al mío.

"Ron, jamás me volveré a separar de ti." Casi no la entiendo, lo esta susurrando sin dejar de besarme.

Una idea aterradora pasa por mi cabeza.

"Y... y si esto solo es un sueño."

Ella cubre mi cara con pequeños besos y sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que hace que se me derrita el alma.

"Pues entonces sueña solo conmigo."

Y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, me da igual si es un sueño o no. Ella esta a mi lado, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo... es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió y me apetecía intentar escribir algo en primera persona... Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
